


Like a Starved Lion

by Ayuneee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartenders, M/M, Runaway Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayuneee/pseuds/Ayuneee
Summary: Keith is an orphan running away from his 'friends', and got caught rummaging the bin in the back alley of The Garrison (a bar located downtown). Shiro, the bartender, was the one who caught him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut. Ever. (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)
> 
> Sorry, not beta'd, and written on a whim. I don't know if this AU has already been used, but the thought came to me (after watching a bartending competition on TV lol) and I wanted to write it as fast as I can! 
> 
> I can't believe I wrote a Sheith smut. (￣▽￣*)ゞ Comments, Kudos, are warmly appreciated.

 

Keith was hungry. It wasn’t the kind of hunger that mounted itself on the depths of his core, loud and seething and _aching_. No, this was the kind of hunger rumbling from his stomach, a reminder that he hasn’t eaten at all in almost three days. He has been on the run from his so-called friends, because after a night of roaming around trying to find nothing better to do, he was met with a hand forcing mystery pills down his throat. He knew he was hanging out with the wrong crowd but nothing and nobody stopped him from doing so. He was an orphan, and after years of being passed around between different foster families, once Keith turned eighteen he wanted to live independently. And so he did. But that doesn’t mean he didn’t regret it one bit, especially after meeting his new friends who were as equally strayed from the right path as he was.

And so there he was, fed up with being the lackey and experimental mystery pill taste-tester. After fighting off his friends with what remained of his strength and shoving an asshole down onto his back, he ran away using the adrenaline from the pills he just ingested. He didn’t know what they were, just that they were small and white and the markings on the side identifiable. The pills could have been some kind of opioid drug or ecstasy, or those could have very well been a sugar pill placebo for all he cares. Whatever it was, it didn’t make him feel good. Three days later and he’s still reeling from the ‘effects’ of the drug, and not having anything to eat made him feel even worse.

On top of everything else, it started to rain. _Just my luck_ , Keith thought. He had no hood on, his red leather jacket was getting soaked, and his boots were sloshing against the puddles he walked by. He struggled to walk with shaking legs, hands griping the wet, dirty walls of the back alley he went into. He needed shelter and food, and his mind is too hazy to think of which one he should prioritise.

After walking a good meter or so (Keith swore he walked farther than that), he noticed a back door opening, and instinctively hid behind a trash bin. He watched as a tall, muscular guy lifted a heavy bag of trash into the bin near the door, and lifted a second one. If he remembered correctly, the establishment was a bar/pub, and based on what the guy was wearing, he looked like the bartender. He was dressed handsomely in a white dress shirt and a sleek black vest. The guy took a moment to look at the contents of the bag, sighing for whatever reason, and then proceeded to put the bag on top of the other in the bin. He turned back towards the door, when he suddenly heard a small cry coming from a box in the alley.

Keith continued to watch as the guy approached the box and lifted a small kitten in his hands. The kitten continued to moan weakly, looking as dishevelled as Keith, but the latter thought he looked way worse than that stray kitten. The bartender proceeded to go back to the bin, his hand disappearing in the bag momentarily, pulling a piece of bread. He put the kitten back in the box after cooing at it for a moment, and left the piece of bread with the kitten.

“Sorry, bud, I don’t have anything else to give you. I only have bread in that bag,” the bartender said, before leaving the kitten and going back to the store.

Keith heard that as his saving grace. After making sure that the bartender was gone, he immediately scrambled towards the trash bin, hands trembling as he tried find food to put in his stomach. He found a half-eaten sandwich and about three pieces of chicken wings (that thankfully no one had bitten on yet), and he stuffed them into his mouth hurriedly. In his haste and impatience, he choked on a piece of bread. While Keith struggled to breathe, fist pumping in his chest to try and dislodge the blockage, he head a stifled laugh.

“Here, want some water with that? I doubt rainwater’s enough to help slide that food down your throat.”

Keith grabbed the glass of water quickly, emptying the contents with impatience. He then shot a look at the hand that offered it to him and realised that he didn’t notice the bartender looking at him, his body leaning on the opened back door of the pub, a hand crossed over his chest and the other simply hanging on his side after handing Keith the glass. He had a tender look on his face.

Keith choked again, this time not because of the food, but because he was too embarrassed to be found rummaging through a trash bin for food. He had no money, but he still has his dignity, and shame was the primary emotion cursing through him at this moment. He looked away from the bartender and let go of the chicken wings he was holding.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to go through your trash, I mean, I was just really hungry and desperate and this was the only way I could eat,” Keith said, teeth chattering from nerves. “I just haven’t eaten in three days.”

“Three days? What happened to you! No wonder you ate like a starved lion,” the bartender said. He then offered Keith his hand again.

“The name’s Shiro. I know it’s awkward to be making introductions like this, but I also think it’s highly inappropriate to be standing in the rain getting soaked while doing so. Why don’t you come in?” He shot Keith a smile and gestured his head towards the pub.

“I’m Keith,” he took the bartender’s hand. “Are you sure? I don’t want to dirty the store and all. I’m quite filthy and besides, you don’t even know me.” He stood up.

Shiro tugged on Keith’s hand and pulled him inside. “I know. We’ll have more time to talk about things. First is that I want to get you cleaned up then feed you.”

Keith felt confused. He didn’t know why a total stranger would be willing to help a runaway like him. He yanked his hand away and stood in place.

“I don’t know why you’re doing this. What if I steal from you? What if I was a psycho, and you end up getting killed?”

“Well, you remembered that sandwich you were eating just now?” Keith nodded. “That sandwich is our worst selling sandwich. That was the last time I’ll be making it. But then I saw you eating it with much gusto and I felt happy. I realise it’s because you’re hungry, but, I don’t know why. Maybe because you appreciated it and I wanted to return the favour. And I’m weak against things that need help.” Keith flinched at the last sentence. Shiro reached for Keith’s hand again and continued to pull on him.

Shiro led Keith to an upstairs living space that looked like a bachelor’s pad. It was quiet, clean, and organized; a far cry from the downstairs pub’s messy and lively atmosphere. The walls were decorated in black and grey paint, and were furnished with modern-style decorative pieces. The arrangement looked like the room came out of a lifestyle magazine, and seemed uninhabited. Shiro left Keith in the living room, going into his bedroom to find clothes Keith could change into.

“Here, they may be a little bit big, but it’s better than staying soaked in your clothes,” Shiro said as he handed off a pair of black sweatpants, a boxer brief that looks new, and a black shirt to Keith. “Put your dirty clothes in the washing machine, and cycle it. The bath’s beside the bedroom. Feel free to soak in the tub to warm up as long as you want. After you’re done, come meet me downstairs.”

Keith was still in shock at the kindness he was being shown. He was starting to shiver, and decided to take up the offer instead of being immersed by the sudden turn of events. He can’t remember when the last time he took a soak in the tub like this, because he’d just take short showers in random gyms in the area every couple of days when he had money to spare.

After soaking for a good half an hour, Keith trudged downstairs, looking for Shiro. When he reached downstairs, he was met with a few squeals and a hushed _‘Is that him?’_ coming from the pub’s patrons. He felt awkward and approached Shiro, who was behind the bar, mixing a cocktail. He gestured for Keith to sit down.

“Uhm, thanks for the bath,” Keith said, his face flushed red from the aftermath of the warm soak. “So, uh, do you own this pub?”

Shiro finished the cocktail, and put a swirl of orange peel on the side of the glass before handing it to a customer. “This isn’t a pub, bud. The Garrison isn’t a pub. I know it has a manly name, but it’s a gay bar. And yes, I own it.”

_A gay bar, huh_. Keith took a better look around, eyeing the place and noticed that it was, indeed, not a pub but a gay bar. The establishment, however, was sophisticated, filled with men and women drinking and chatting amongst themselves. You wouldn’t think it would be a gay bar unless you notice a man’s hand snaking up on another’s thigh or lower back. Keith even saw two women kissing around the corner, seemingly lost in their moment.

“ _Mama_ , is this the little kitten you found outside? He’s cute.” One of the male patrons asked Shiro and gave Keith a sly wink.

Shiro chuckled. “He’s not a kitten, but I did find him outside. Don’t touch him, Lance. Hunk’s going to get mad at you again. I swear I’ll tell on you.”

“Aww!” Lance jokingly pouted. “You’re so unfair, you know? Keeping all the cute ones for yourself.”

Shiro laughed louder, his voice booming from his chest. A surprisingly endearing expression, Keith thought. He liked hearing the man laugh. But he was still uncomfortable like this, and he squirmed in his seat. Shiro noticed, giving Keith a short glance, then disappeared into the kitchen.

 

“So, what were you doing outside, soaking yourself to the bone in this weather?” Lance prompted.

 

“I was just trying to survive,” Keith shrugged, unwilling to divulge his personal information to a complete stranger.

 

“Hmm,” Lance took a sip of his martini. His eyes were fixed on Keith. “But I guess I understand why Shiro let you in. He’s always like that. His home is open for anyone who needs help. Hopefully you don’t take advantage of that, though. And I’m warning you, I will do everything I can to find you and make you pay for it, if you do.” The cold warning fell from his lips, harsh and resolute. He took another sip.

“I-I don’t plan on doing anything like that,” Keith said in his defence.

When Shiro came back to the bar front, he had a plate of chicken wings and fries, and placed it in front of Keith. “Since you didn’t get to taste how amazing my chicken wings are, let me give you a taste. I’m not only good at making cocktails, but I’m also handy in the kitchen.” Shiro blushed at his own remark.

Keith was still hungry, and the smell of fresh fried fries made his mouth water. This time, he was sure to keep his time and savour the flavor. It was really good.

“Keith, do you have any place to stay at? Do you have a job?” Shiro asked, watching Keith eat. Keith turned his head side to side, indicating no to both questions.

“Then how about staying here and working for me?”

Keith was about to bite into a chicken wing when he stopped midway to look at Shiro seriously. Lance, too, was looking back and forth between the two men, shocked at the proposal he heard.

“Shiro! You’ve only known him today! Not even an hour, even!” Lance protested.

“He’s right. We barely know each other and you want me to stay here and work here? You don’t even know my background. _You don’t know me_.” Keith said, his hands flat on the table, looking at Shiro incredulously.

Shiro shrugged, unfazed by the weird stares that were pointed at him. “Like I said, we have plenty of time to talk about that. I know you’re a good person; otherwise you would’ve rummaged in my bedroom looking for something to steal and left like that. I have so many expensive watches and clothes in my room. But you didn’t. You just need a place to stay and food to eat, right?”

Keith blinked a few times, not knowing if he wanted to believe in this sudden change in his luck. He wondered at how well Shiro knew what he wanted, and the idea danced in his head, waiting for the music to stop so he can make a decision.

Shiro swept his gray bangs up, and looked at Keith earnestly, searching for his answer.

“So what do you say?”

Keith swallowed, his throat now aching from his choking incident from a while ago. He glanced at the food in front of him. When he looked back up, Shiro was flashing him a smile so sincere it made him want to cry.

“Sure.”

He just realized that he was weak against that smile.

“Great. So, you start tonight. Wash the dishes in the kitchen after you’re done eating.” And Shiro leaned away from him, and directed his attention to a patron asking for a drink. Lance shot him a glare, reminding him of the warning he was given. Keith nodded at him and continued to eat.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

After living and working in the bar for close to two months now, Keith started to learn a few things about his employer. Shiro starts his day at around 10am, cooking breakfast half-naked in the kitchen before he showered and bought groceries for the store. He’d then take time to clean up and make sure the bar was ready for opening. Shiro liked to open the bar at 5pm, closing it at around 3 in the morning. He then takes his time checking his stock of alcohol and food, adding onto a list of things to order by the next day. He would then, again, shower and drink a glass of warm milk while reading for half an hour or so. Shiro would then toss his shirt on top of his dresser, leaving him with nothing but his grey sweatpants on before going to sleep. Shiro would take the bed, while Keith insisted on sleeping on the couch. That was their arrangement, though Shiro would always ask Keith to take the bed instead, every single day. It was a routine, the same thing happening every single day, except for Sundays, when the bar would be closed for a much-needed day off. Another thing that he noticed was that Shiro never wore anything besides Black and grey, which Keith had to compromise with until he had enough money to buy himself a few articles of clothing. He felt safer with the color red, but nonetheless welcomed Shiro’s preferences as well.

Shiro was a kind employer and roommate; after a few weeks of cleaning up the kitchen and waiting at the bar, Shiro decided to teach Keith how to mix drinks. At first, he didn’t feel comfortable dealing with alcohol, because it reminded him of his checkered past and the ‘friends’ who abused him when they get drunk. But Shiro guided him patiently, waiting until Keith took it upon himself to touch the cocktail mixer and inspect it in his hand, asking Shiro what kind of flavor combination would go best with chicken wings.

Keith felt comfortable in this place. He felt safe. Shiro never did anything that would make Keith uncomfortable. He slowly opened himself up to the man, revealing the events that led him to dig out trash bins for food. Shiro listened intently, and allowed Keith to express himself. That was the first time he cried in years. Shiro stayed silent and just hugged him as he cried, tears soaking the front of his shirt as Keith clung to him for dear life.

And by the way, there was another thing that Keith found out about Shiro.

It was that Shiro is gay.

And so was Keith, but he never bothered mentioning it to him.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Let’s close up, Keith,” Shiro said as he brought the stand sign in. “I’m tired today and I want to go get some sleep soon.” He stretched out his arms in front of him.

Keith was finishing up on drying some martini glasses, and threw the dish cloth onto a pile before removing his black apron. “I guess no bedtime reading tonight, huh?”

Shiro laughed and tugged Keith’s hand, walking towards the stairs. He flicked a switch and turned the lights off in the bar. “Shut up and just let me be.” His voice was far from commanding, and instead, had a teasing tone to it.

Keith followed behind Shiro and got into their living space. He removed his shoes and plopped on the sofa with a heavy sigh, feeling the ache in his back from today. Shiro proceeded to the bathroom to take a shower, while Keith remained on the sofa, his head laid on the back and eyes closed.

After a few minutes, he strode to the bedroom (he kept his clothes in Shiro’s dresser) to prepare his sleeping clothes when he noticed a grey towel folded neatly on the bed. He remembered that he put all the towels in the wash today, which means that there’s none in the bathroom. It was already twenty minutes after Shiro went for his shower, which means he should be done soon. He quickly grabbed the towel, walked over to the bathroom, and gave a few knocks on the door.

Shiro didn’t answer, and Keith could hear the shower still running, the sound of water splashing on the tiles. He opened the door slowly, planning on just leaving the towel on the rack for Shiro. Then, he heard a sound.

“K-Keith,” followed by a stifled moan.

Keith’s eyes opened wide, surprised at what he heard. He saw Shiro’s silhouette behind the shower curtain, his body bent forward and his hand grasping at his front. Keith meant to close the door, but he didn’t. Or he couldn’t.

“Keith… Keith. _Shit_.” Shiro hissed, his breathing heavier, his hand moving faster, working himself expertly. His braced himself by placing his other hand on the wall, steading himself so that he doesn’t fall face forward on the tiles as he rode his orgasm. He finished with a steady rhythm of hushed moans and curses, Keith’s name falling from his lips every now and then.

Keith stood, unmoved, peeking from the slightly opened door. He felt this crazy heat rising from within him, and his hand found purchase in his crotch without him even realizing it. He was already stroking himself through his pants when Shiro suddenly opened the curtain, which spooked Keith.

“Keith? What are you doing here?” Shiro was surprised as well, panic in his voice evident.

Keith swallowed. Shiro probably forgot that he was standing there, naked in front of Keith. The smaller man took a quick glance at Shiro from top to bottom, savoring the sights and unconsciously licking his tongue. Shiro had perfectly chiseled abs, his body toned, and well, he was a big guy _down there_. It was the first time Keith had seen a mammoth like that. Wild thoughts raced through his mind as he imagined the things he’d do to get a taste of _him_.

“Keith!” Shiro’s voice, deep and resonating, snapped Keith out from his reverie. “Did you happen to hear it?”

“…Yes,” Keith simply said, trying not to make a mess of himself right there and then.

“I’m sorry,” Shiro grabbed the towel and wrapped him in it, hiding his crotch from Keith’s hungry eyes. Keith almost let out a ‘ _tsk_ ’ in disappointment. “This must have made you uncomfortable. I’m sorry, Keith. It’s just that, I don’t know when, but I started to think of you as someone other than an employee and a roommate. I like you. And I know how scary and annoying it is, being liked by a gay guy, but if you feel like leaving, I’ll accept your decision.” He sounded apologetic, desperation in his voice made known by the slight tremble that Keith noticed.

“I do, too.” Keith answered back.

Shiro deepened his gaze on Keith, doubting his words. “Keith, I meant that I like you enough to want to do dirty things to you. And I don’t want you to confuse your feelings of being indebted to me, with wanting to have sex with me. That’s not how it works. You’re not gay to begin with.”

“But I am.” Keith stood his ground. “I am, Shiro. And I like you, too. And no, this isn’t about me trying to reciprocate your kindness by offering myself to you. No. This is me, telling you that I liked what you told me, and that I want to do things with you other than mixing drinks and tending to a bar.” Keith raised his eyebrow, content with himself.

“Then…”

“Then?”

“Shit. _Come here, you_.” Shiro reached behind Keith, pulling him closer, cupping the back of his neck, while his other hand grabbed the small of his back, and crushed Keith’s lips on his own. The kiss started with fiery intensity, lips prying open the other’s mouth and invading the space. Tongues danced, mingling with each other in a sloppy fashion. Shiro sucked on Keith’s bottom lip and released it with a pop. Keith’s knees were starting to give, trembling under the sudden onslaught of desire. Shiro held him steady with his arms.

“You have no idea how much I wanted to do this,” Shiro whispered, his breath tickling Keith’s ear, making him shudder.

“Then show me,” Keith gasped. “Or better yet, let me show _you_ how much _I_ wanted this.”

Keith then knelt in front of Shiro, and with a quick flick of his wrist, yanked the towel covering Shiro’s lower body. Keith leaned closer, his face inches away from Shiro’s half-hard cock, and stared intently at it, calculating how much he can fit in his mouth. Shiro stroked through Keith’s hair, his hand intertwined with the soft, black hair. He nudged Keith, gently urging him to start whatever it was that he meant to.

Keith held Shiro at the base of his cock, his other hand slowly massaging the taut sack hanging from his groin. He then flicked his tongue repeatedly at the tip, and seductively looked upward at Shiro. The man looked at Keith with hungry eyes, begging for more. Keith then started to put the member in his mouth, slowly, gingerly, because it’s been a while since he last gave someone a blowjob. He then proceeded to lick the side from base to tip, leaving a trail of saliva that glistened against Shiro’s skin. Keith then opened his mouth once more, and slid the cock inside until his nose was buried in a thick nest of hair at the bottom of the shaft. He inhaled sharply, Shiro’s musky scent mixing with the smell of his shower gel.

He then continued to bob his head up and down, sucking at places strategically, because Keith knew where it felt the best, based on past experiences. The hand on his hair tightened, and Shiro moved his hips to give shallow thrusts in time with Keith’s movement. His hands reach to Shiro’s behind, squeezing his ass and urging, _commanding_ him to continue fucking his mouth like that. Shiro complied, but after a few thrusts, he pulled out from Keith’s open mouth.

“Not there, baby. I want it _here_.” Shiro pulled Keith into a standing position and grabbed his ass, a finger poking in the middle. “Can I?”

Keith giggled, because it was the first time someone asked him for permission like that. He grabbed Shiro’s hand and wedged it inside his own pants, allowing the older man to know how badly he was straining against his clothes. Shiro took that as a sign of agreement.

Shiro then expertly removed Keith’s clothes in between deep kisses. He then looked at Keith and admired the view, giving a soft _hmm_. He then pulled Keith towards the bedroom, and pushed him on the bed. Keith landed on his back, but he didn’t have time to readjust himself because Shiro was already straddling him, his mouth leaving kisses and sucking on his bare skin. Shiro continued to suck and kiss at Keith’s neck and collarbones, while his hands roamed and began flicking and pinching on Keith’s nipples. The action was too strong, but Keith welcomed it by grabbing the back of Shiro’s head, hands grazing through the other’s short hair. He’d always wondered how it felt to touch Shiro’s undercut and now he knows. He liked the feel of it.

Keith, distracted by Shiro’s hair, didn’t realize that the man started to kiss him from his neck down to his happy trail, tongue massaging every patch of skin it came into contact with. Shiro then took Keith’s cock into his mouth, and began blowing him.

“ _Shiro_ \--!” Keith moaned, his hands now scrambling to reach and grab whatever part of Shiro’s he could.

Shiro stopped sucking, and began pumping Keith with his hand. He then reached over in his bedside table, where he pulled out some condoms and an unopened bottle of lube. Keith watched as Shiro opened a condom and covered his middle finger with it.

“You don’t have to do _that_ , I’m ready anytime,” Keith insisted.

“No. I don’t want to hurt you. Be a good boy and let me do this,” Shiro said, as he opened the bottle of lube and applied it onto his condom-covered finger.

Keith then grabbed the back of both of his knees and pulled his legs closer to his body, allowing for a full view of his hole. Shiro started to lick it, tongue going in and out. Keith’s voice hitched at the sudden intrusion. Shiro then took his finger and slowly rubbed against Keith’s hole, before slowly pushing it in.

“Ah!” Keith wailed. His eyebrows were furrowed, eyes closed as he felt the familiar pain and sensation of being loosened up. Shiro stopped for a moment, looking at Keith with concern, until the latter reached over and stroked Shiro’s cheek.

“ _Continue_ ,” Keith demanded.

Shiro then inserted his finger fully, and waited until the spasms slowed before beginning to ram it in and out. He then pulled his finger out and added another one, reapplying some lube to make his movements smoother and less painful for Keith.

Keith grabbed Shiro’s arm. “Now, Shiro. I want you now. Please!” He begged.

Shiro pulled his fingers out with a grunt, and repositioned Keith so that they were in the middle of the bed. He put a small pillow under Keith’s ass to prevent him from having a sore back later. He then grabbed another condom and put it towards Keith’s mouth, which the other opened with his teeth, before sheathing his cock in the latex. Keith stared intensely as Shiro squirted a lot of lube on himself, stroking his member to get it ready for a tight squeeze.

Shiro urged Keith to open his legs more, and guided himself towards Keith’s hole. He then slowly inserted himself, the sensation overwhelming. With just the tip, Keith felt so full; what more if Shiro was fully inside him.

After a painfully slow progression, Shiro was then fully seated inside Keith, up to the hilt. He sighed, closing his eyes as he tried to absorb the sensation of being squeezing tightly. Keith wrapped his legs around Shiro’s hip and pulled, causing the man to topple over with both hands on either side of Keith’s face. Shiro moaned at the sudden movement, his cock pushed further inside Keith. He then started to thrust, at first slowly, then his ramming intensified with desperation and lust. Keith arched his back, allowing Shiro to move inside him with ease, their moans and groans filling the room in a harmonized manner, adding to the sound of ass slapping on thighs.

Shiro’s thrusts grew stronger, faster, and Keith was slowly losing focus and gave his body up to the passion. His eyes were unfocused, head lolling up and down as Shiro rammed inside him. Shiro was starting to feel his release coming, his balls getting warm and tight, his cock convulsing inside Keith, waiting for that moment to happen. His thrusts then became erratic, his hips losing the coordinated movements, and instead just driving himself deeper and deeper into Keith. The man under him grabbed at the bedsheets, moaning Shiro’s name again and again; his release was impending as well, he could feel it, but he wants to come with Shiro.

“I’m close, baby” Shiro said, his breath getting ragged. “Are you?”

“Y-Yes! Ah! I’m close! I’m close! I’m— _I’m coming, Shiro_!” Keith yelled, pulling Shiro closer for a deep kiss.

White streaks of sperm covered Keith’s abdomen as he came, while Shiro came inside Keith, the condom filling up with warm liquid that Keith wouldn’t have minded to be shot inside him. He wished Shiro did him raw, but there’s always a next time, right? Keith wondered.

Shiro slipped himself out of Keith, efficiently pulling the heavy condom from his cock, and throwing it out. He laid beside Keith, and pulled the other man closer to him. Keith laid his head on Shiro’s chest, still recovering from what happened. After a few moments, his breath slowly eased into a comfortable rhythm. Keith felt Shiro kiss the top of his head.

“I want you to live with me,” Shiro said.

Keith looked up at him. ‘But I already am.”

“Not that way, baby. I want us to live together. As lovers.”

Keith felt his face starting to warm up, his eyes becoming watery. He buried his face in Shiro’s chest and hugged him tighter.

“Only if you do me raw next time,” Keith joked.

Shiro’s laugh filled the room, the kind of boisterous laugh that made Keith laugh as well. Shiro gave him a squeeze.

“Only if you let me suck you off and loosen you up properly next time,” He answered, his hand pulling Keith’s chin up so he can kiss him again. “And only if you make me a perfect martini later.” He then followed up with a whispered  _'I love you'_ , meant only for Keith to hear.

 

 


End file.
